Long Pig Kabobs
by timewaster123456789
Summary: Collection of one-shots. Various styles, characters, genres etc.


**A/N: I own nothing. Written for my packmate Tropicallight's Birthday.**

* * *

Kaneki limped up the stairs, a package of 'food' in each hand. He'd grown somewhat used to it over the previous year and knowing how Yoma acquired it helped. Still he felt sick, his heart pounding as he approached the door that led to the room Touka and Hinami shared. Hinami was currently out with Tsukiyama and Banjo to keep an eye on things, read: to make sure they didn't try to kill each other.

Kaneki didn't necessarily approve of Hinami's companionship with Tsukiyama but he wasn't ready to outright forbid it since, occasionally the monster seemed downright protective of her. There were few ghouls other than Ken himself, powerful enough to protect her so he restrained his instincts for now. Anyway Banjo was there and Tsukiyama showed no interest in anyone but Ken nowadays anyway. With that out of his mind and realizing that he'd been standing in front of the door stupidly for the last few minutes stalling, he swallowed hard and knocked.

"Come in," Touka's voice called, weak and thready. Kaneki entered and Touka moved over to let him sit on the bed. Ever since their fight she'd been rather meek towards him excepting that she no longer had a place in his war. It was a worry off his mind to know that she was out of danger, but her obvious melancholy over their encounter with Ayato hadn't left her.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she tucked her nose into his neck with a sigh needy, vulnerable and oh so desirable for it. He rubbed her back and felt her relax in his arms, safe in his presence.

"There's something I need to tell you," he said nervously. She pulled away to look at him in interest and a little concern and he cursed himself for breaking the moment. Unfortunately it was important and maybe if she wasn't so stuck in her head all time their relationship would move forward a bit quicker.

"What?" she asked. Her plump lips pursed in concern and he forgot that those lips ate human flesh, that they used to scare him. He kissed her on an impulse and she reciprocated. His tongue slipped into her willing mouth and he tasted death, which reminded him of food and the reason he'd wanted to talk to her. He broke the kiss reluctantly and held her shoulders.

"Really I need to tell you something," he said, dismayed by her slightly annoyed look. He tried to convinced himself that the delay would be better in the long run. The lingering taste of death and the feel of her perfectly shaped ass cupped in his hand was making it very difficult to process anything long term.

"What?" she sighed.

"Your brother. He only pushed you out of the way to save you."

Touka glared at him, "Don't talk about him, he almost killed both of us."

"Yes in an effort to protect you without revealing his weakness," he grated his temper short with desire. He licked his dry lips and tried to remind himself that this was a serious conversation and the way Touka's hardened nipples poked against her shirt were not relevant. They really seemed relevant

"He attacked me, he tried to kill you!" she snapped.

"He was trying to save you," he shot back a little sharper than he intended. Damn she was hot when she was angry. She leaned towards him, her chest clad in a light-blue tank top heaved with rapid breaths displaying her assets dramatically.

"Bull!"

"Touka…" he said, mouth dry.

"Save it! I won't forgive him."

"He's your brother, your only family…"

"He betrayed me!" she cut him off her voice breaking. Tears shone in her slate grey eyes making them shine an almost mystical silver. His dark angel.

"I know," he said, wrapping his arms around her slim body.

"My own brother," she sobbed and he held her. Slowly her sobs wound down and she leaned back to stare up at him her wet eyes vulnerable and adoring. She surprised him by leaning in and kissing him with soft lips, he could taste the cherry chapstick but refrained from deepening it. Instead he kissed back with the same intensity, tender and loving. He didn't bring Ayato up again.


End file.
